PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE Director: Larry David, Ph.D. ABSTRACT/PROJECT SUMMARY The Knight Cancer Institute (Knight) sponsored Proteomics Shared Resource provides advanced tools and expertise in mass spectrometry to determine the identity, abundance, and modifications occurring in proteins. These analyses are crucial to understanding the cause of cancer and devising improved treatments for the disease. The resource supports a wide array of quantitative measurements including: detection of differential protein abundance in complex cell lysates derived from primary tumors, cell lines, cultured tumor organoids and patient-derived xenograft samples; detection of post-translation modifications, such as phosphorylation, acetylation, ubiquitination, methylation and O-GlycNAcylation, measurement of newly synthesized proteins; examination of protein/protein interactions; and, characterization of protein structure. The facility is a university- wide resource that leverages strong financial and administrative support from the institution to enhance cancer research across campus and sister institutions in a collaborative environment. It employs six highly trained individuals, five at the Ph.D. level, and maintains four mass spectrometer systems, one that is a state-of-the-art high-resolution Orbitrap Fusion instrument. Two of the staff provide full-time informatics support, which has a key role in the success of the facility. In addition, the Proteomics Shared Resource benefits from participation in the OHSU Pacific Northwest National Laboratory for Integrated Omics, which provides full access to expertise and instrumentation available through the NIGMS BioTechnology Research Resource in Proteomics at Pacific Northwest National Laboratory. Funds from this CCSG grant provide 10% salary support for the facility director, and 10% salary support for the associate director. The Proteomics Shared Resource will continue to work with the Knight and other OHSU stakeholders to identify and implement new technologies and assays that meet new research opportunities and evolving needs, including close collaboration with the Knight in providing tools and support needed by the new Knight early detection initiative.